


What's In The Box?

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Birthday Presents, Disturbing Themes, Language, M/M, Ratings: R, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco hates surprises. Intensely. Especially birthday surprises. He knows he can't avoid them as long as Pansy Parkinson is his best friend. So Draco tolerates her humiliating schemes. Barely.  But this year she really has gone too far...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In The Box?

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D for the beta-check! :D

“Pansy, after all those years of being best friends, you must know that I’m not particularly fond of surprises,” Draco grumbled into his mobile phone.

 _“Stop whining and keep your eyes on the road, love. Have a bit of faith in your best friend. Turn left._ ”

Draco did as he was told and swiftly turned the car. Pansy loved bossing him around. It was her way of showing affection. He tolerated it, because he knew Pansy had suffered terribly after the war had ended. Yes, she made some stupid choices and said things that she probably shouldn’t have said, but could she be judged for the ideas that were printed into her mind by people who were supposed to protect and love her? She was raised with all the prejudices that existed in the Wizarding World. Just like Draco. People had a right to be angry, even to be vengeful. Draco was all too familiar with the sweet taste of raging revenge. But what gave them the right to take away Pansy’s innocence? To cruelly punish her in front of people who were supposed to do good? Draco cringed at the thought of his best friend on the ground, battered, humiliated, though still trying the best she could to fend off her attackers, to no avail. Pansy needed a miracle and she got it, as she was being saved by the persons she hated the most...

Draco suppressed his tears and tried to focus on what had happened after. The incident had learned him to think beyond his biased ideals, to look at people in a different way. He’d learned to forgive. And although Draco was still infamous for holding grudges, he had been able to change into a person people liked to be with. Even with Weasley, his childhood nemesis. There was still occasional teasing, but their mutual liking for cars had formed a bond between the two former enemies. Draco imagined what a relief it must have been for Potter, being constantly caught between two fires.  Potter...  Draco was happy to be in his circle of trust, despite all the shit he’d put him through. Still he, Weasley and Granger protected Pansy from being lynched, despite their mutual loathing.  He should consider himself lucky, although that wasn’t how he felt at the moment.

 _“Draco, are you still there?  Don’t try to escape, because_ big sister _is watching every move you make.”_

“You have the ability to look through a phone?” Draco sneered. Still he tried to conceal his eye-rolling anyway. Just to be sure.

_“It’s called magic, my dear.”_

“You’re enjoying this way too much,” Draco grumbled as he drove his car into a dingy part of Muggle London. Where the hell was she sending him to? _Please don’t let it be a gay-bar or something._ He knew all too well that Pansy was capable of humiliating a person to the bone, even if it was her best friend.

_“The first street on your right and then straight on, until you reach your destination.”_

The houses were becoming shabbier with each mile and Draco seriously started to feel worried. Then there was nothing but trees and bushes. It almost looked like a scene from a cheesy slasher-movie and Draco definitely didn’t want to become a _Final Girl_.

“Pansy...”

_“Scared, Draco?”_

Draco didn’t respond. He heard her giggling and didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of hearing the fear in his voice. She was _so_ going to pay for this. Slytherins and grudges. Pansy still hadn’t forgiven him for filling her entire apartment with dildos as a birthday surprise. Maybe he had deserved it.

Then finally after a quarter of an hour he saw an abandoned construction shed lying at the end of the road. He reluctantly stopped the car near the entrance and stepped outside.

“What’s next, _Mrs Serial Killer_?” Draco sneered. “Should I undress myself and start running?”

_“Maybe in time. Now, are you ready for the big revelation? Would you be so kind to open the car trunk, dear?”_

_Please don’t let it be something disgusting_ , Draco thought, fearing the worst as he approached the back of his car. He would force her swim in a pool of syrup or sticking her head into a box crawling with tarantulas. He would even ask Filch to hang her up at her ankles in his office. Even the most horrible things playing in his mind were nothing compared to the dull blow in his gut as he opened the trunk.  

“You have to be fucking kidding me,” Draco exclaimed as he looked straight into the eyes of Potter, bounded by magical ropes...and _naked_.

_“Like what you see?”_

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Draco screamed, panic racing through his veins. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

_“Of course I do. I’m giving you what you desire most.”_

He would rather be in the presence of Lovegood, babbling about her made-up creatures than admitting that Pansy was right. Draco knew that his silence proved Pansy’s constant insinuations about Draco’s preference for arch foes.

“You’ve finally snapped,” Draco cried out, completely taken over by panic. “I knew it had to happen someday.”

 _“Is that the gratitude I get for this valuable gift?_ ”

“ _Valuable gift_?” Draco bellowed. “He’s the fucking Minister for Magic! This will earn me a one-way ticket to Azkaban. And you, too, you crazy hag. Or do you think Potter will pardon me _again_?”

_“As long as you play nicely, Potter will forgive every mistake you make.”_

“This must be a fucking nightmare,” Draco said, while trying not to look at Potter, all vulnerable and reading the look of his face, extremely pissed off. “What should I do?”

_“Unwrap the present?"_

Draco sighed in defeat. He was already doomed, so Potter hexing him into submission was the least of his worries. He took his wand out of his pocket and muttered a spell, shattering the magical ropes. Draco braced himself and opened his mouth, trying to catch Potter off guard. He failed miserably...

“This is not what you’re thinking, Minister. I...we were lured to this place. Pansy did...it’s not her fault. I would never...”

Potter raised his hand and Draco fell silent. He didn’t had the nerve to look Potter in the eyes, despite the temptation of letting his gaze travel over his fit, slim body. This wasn’t the right time.

“And why did Ms Parkinson _lure_ us to this godforsaken place, if I may ask?”

“It’s my birthday, Pot...sir,” Draco said, staring at his shoes. “She apparently wanted to surprise me.”

“You’re not the only one. And why was I _required_ naked?”

“B-Because...”

“When all you had to do, was to ask me out.”

Draco raised his head just in time, before his lips were pampered by Potter’s lips and tongue, reducing Draco to a puddle of ooze.

“Dinner can wait, don’t you agree?” Potter moaned in Draco’s ear, feeling the Minister’s arousal throbbing against his thigh. “I’m dying for dessert.”

Draco nearly cried with pleasure and relief as Potter dropped to his knees, while freeing his aching cock.

“Happy birthday, Draco,” Potter purred, before taking Draco’s prick into his hot mouth.

_Happy birthday indeed._

~*~

“I never knew Draco was that well equipped.”

“Are you done watching this? Give them some privacy.”

“Our plan worked brilliantly,” Pansy said, smiling broadly as she kept her gaze onto the screen, enjoying what was happening there. “Mostly because of you.”

“You will keep your mouth shut about my _involvement_. If Harry finds out...”

“He won’t,” Pansy said. “I promise. Now, where were we?”

Pansy closed her eyes and moaned with pleasure when a tongue entered her, finding her most sensitive spot.

“Weasley must be a lucky bloke, with such a talented tongue like yours,” Pansy whispered between groans.

“Ron can’t know about...”

“Don’t get your titties in a twist, Gran...Weasley,” Pansy said. “Please continue.”

And she did. Pansy sighed in pleasure as she was brought closer and closer to orgasm and her lips curled into a genuine smile.

 

 **  
**Despite all she had been through, life was finally smiling back at her.


End file.
